


Alphonse Has Feelings Too

by Konfessor2U



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alphonse loves Ed, Armor doesn't feel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse want to feel something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphonse Has Feelings Too

He couldn't feel the rain, although he knew it was falling. He could see it. Tiny spheres of water crashing down to the ground in tumultuous chaos, splashing in the nearby puddle.

He could hear it. Oh, could he hear it. The incessant pinging of the droplets on his armor body was almost unbearable. A cruel reminder that what he couldn't feel was in fact there anyway.

At the same time he thought the rain made a peaceful yet serious drone on the pavement as he listened to his brother speak.

Alphonse watched the rain soak his brother's hair and clothes. Edward's normally perfect bangs were pasted to his forehead and pieces of his golden hair strayed from the tie defiantly. Al was thankful that he could see even if he could not physically feel anything. A person as beautiful and intelligent as his brother deserved to be admired and Al admired Ed in every sense of the word.

Ed was quietly admitting to his little brother that the two of them knew nothing about how the world worked, how the world flowed; they thought they had had it right. After all that Teacher had imparted to them about life and death, they still tried to reverse that flow when they attempted to bring their mother back. Ed felt guilty and ashamed for being so weak and naïve back then, and was defeated to say aloud that he wished he could try again for Nina's sake.

Ed always felt guilty about what happened. He was so sure in his mind that Al hated him for that day, for destroying his body and subjecting him to his very own metal prison. He would do anything for his brother if it meant that he could one day be forgiven for allowing Al's body to be destroyed.

Al also felt ashamed of their past and felt especially overwhelmed by the road ahead to find the Philosopher's stone. He never blamed Ed for anything that had happened. Ed lost his arm to the gate in order to attach Al's soul to the armor. He was sure that Ed would do that again or more if necessary, and he loved his brother for it, but he hoped it wouldn't come to that. When they locate it, the Philosopher's stone would allow them to get their bodies back without the law of equivalent exchange and they will finally be able to live a normal life.

Alphonse wanted his body back more than anything and he knew he was damn lucky to even be here in this 'tin-can' excuse of a body. The only reason he is alive is because of Edward, yet another reason for Al to love his older brother. He let out a small sigh as he continued to listen to Ed all the while his mind tried to filter out the panging of the rain against his helmet.

This rain and this conversation were indeed depressing.


End file.
